


Live(JPN*)*Uchiura Numazu in Soccer: Online FREE tee vee

by mari hoehara (Shiny_the_Strange)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Other, Parody, is this a parody or an excuse to throw a shitpost out there., shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/mari%20hoehara
Summary: Live(JPN*)*Uchiura Numazu in Soccer: Online FREE tee vee





	Live(JPN*)*Uchiura Numazu in Soccer: Online FREE tee vee

**Author's Note:**

> tired of the random sports (ew) livestreams spamming the archive up? yeah me too
> 
> edit: I'm laughing so hard I actually got banned for this fic

░░▒▓██►️ [CLICK HERE TO WATCH Live](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_mcuffohkg)

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

▶️▶️▶️▶️ #[CLICK HERE TO WATCH LIVE STREAM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHn_6iKNy7c)

 

>> [DIRECTTHOTLINE Numazu LIVE IN UCHIURA

WATCH LIVE broadcast as Mari Ohara kicks a SOCCER BALL into YOSHIKO TSUSHIMA’s face

Real Numazu in direct in line in the game of Mari Ohara vs Yoshiko Tsushima

Sports> Football> Mari Ohara

watch minute by minute as Mari Ohara destroys Tsushima Yoshiko in the Aqours Cup that started in PepsiUchiura PepsiUchira

The replay of the Ohara vs Tsushima live and the final round of the Garasu no Hanazono of the King Harkinian

watch FREE on DIRECTTHOTLINE

Numazu is scheduled to have Mari Ohara—okay f*ck this nobody wants to see the same stuff repeated over and over again

Mari hulk smashed the motherflipping ball into Yoshiko’s datenshi face but because it was made of igneous rocks or some shit from spending time in idol hell it harmlessly bounced straight off and landed in the sidelines where Kanan caught it and said “wow mari ur balls r so big” and ran out of the stadium

like Ted Cruz on young couples in the 1960s Mari grabbed dolphin girl by the ankles and said “give me back the ball or I’m going to delete you on snapchat”

Kanan cackled like Light Yagami and said “lol idgaf mari I never even use it”

“guess I’m gonna have to use force then” and so Mari straight up flipped the girl over with her Anchor Arms™ and took the ball and threw it to the side

“oooh bby your Anchor Arms™  are so hot” said Kanada, feeling Maree’s baby feeding tools up

“that me nips” said mary

“I kno” said canon. then she ripped mario’s pants off and shoved her Knuckles the Echidna into Mari’s shadow gate to love and man it was so good!! even better than watching paint dry!! What a feat

they went on for so damn long that the sun expanded and devoured the earth like Hanamaru eats that goddamn bread (wtf I want some) and [Patrick voice] everybody died

Then Mari said “what the fuck was yoshiko stop sharing your goddamn kanamari fics with me” and finally kicked the soccer ball into yohane’s face

LIVE @ Numazu


End file.
